


Honey Sweet Sunshine (Darlin' O' Mine)

by needlesandink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, SugarDaddy!Bones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlesandink/pseuds/needlesandink
Summary: Jim gives him a look before wiping down the counter, “Yeah, you got sort of a sexy, angry, cowboy sort of vibe, yeah?” Jim jokes, a grin on his face. “Is that what you were going for?” He teases further.Leo bites the inside of his cheek to stop a grin. “Totally. What were you going for, twink who buys his clothes a size small?” Leo jibes, with a pointed glance towards where Jim’s sides are showing from the shirt riding up.The laugh he gets in response is gorgeous and straight from Jim’s belly. His counter cleaning has gotten closer to where Leo is sitting, and he whips the towel in Leo’s direction. “That’s exactly what I was going for.” He says, his voice dropping a bit lower. “It helps me sell 50-dollar glasses of Scotch to hot doctors.”





	1. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> You might need a dentist after all this sugar.

Leo’s first day of night shift was – as he predicted – shit. There were more people in the ER than they even knew what to do with. There had been a collision downtown that sent more than a dozen people into surgery that night. Then, during the midst of it all, the whole town seemed to come to the hospital for every bruise, bump, and scratch they had. Busy-bodies, the lot of them, just aching to be in the know.

He knows he probably shouldn’t have offered to take Geoff’s shifts for the next two weeks. But Geoff had casually mentioned that he needed some time off to handle delicate family matters, and Leo knows what that’s like. So, like the sorry bastard Jocelyn always says he is, he offered up his help.

By the time he gets off shift, it’s nearing 3 in the morning.

He changes out of his scrubs, and promptly throws them in the disposal bin. He pulls on his well-worn jeans, a black tee, and shrugs into his leather jacket before getting out of the hospital as fast as he can.

On his drive home, Leo spots the brightly lit neon sign of a bar called, _Warp 10_. The letters are written in a bright, fluorescent blue, and the square sign has shooting stars littered around the edges. He makes the split-second decision to grab a nightcap before he heads off to crash in his bed.

The windows on the outside of the building are littered with pictures, ads, flyers, and posters. The small pieces of window that are peaking through the mess are dark. But the sign on the door says they’re open for another 30 minutes, which is just enough time for Leo to grab a quick drink and be on his way.

He pulls the handle on the door and steps in, greeted by quieted tones of what Leo thinks might be Judas Priest. It’s obvious that this place is a very niche establishment. The walls are plastered in memorabilia from music, sports, history and the like. The blue lighting is obviously made to create the atmosphere of space and stars. Overall, it’s a very comfortable and cozy place.

It’s definitely not crowded, Leo notes as he makes his way to the bar. Most of the tables and booths have been cleaned and the chairs have been picked off of the floor. There’s a couple seated at a table in the far right of the room, and a few lone drinkers dispersed throughout the tables.

The most interesting thing about the place, in Leo’s opinion, is the man behind the bar. Although, from what Leo can see, he looks more like a kid than anything. The kid has his nose in a textbook laid out on the bar top, and is furiously taking notes in a spiral notebook, his head whipping back and forth between the two. Leo can’t see his face yet, only sees the dusty blonde top of his head, and the tight fit of his blue t-shirt with the bar’s logo on it.

Leo sits down on a bar stool, adjacent from where the kid is scribbling a diagram from what Leo thinks is a trig textbook. He watches him for a few seconds, wondering if the kid realizes he’s got a customer or not. He doesn’t blame him for wanting to cram in some study hours while working, Leo knows it’s what a lot of his friends did in school. Leo’s lips quirk up in amusement as the kid mutters to himself while crossing out an entire line on the page.

He clears his throat, “I hate to interrupt, kid, but can I get a bourbon, neat?” He asks, speaking up, keeping his voice to a quiet lull. The kid startles a bit, and looks up, closing his textbook and notebook quickly and putting it to the side.

“Sorry! Sorry! Yes. I’ll- I’ll get that.” He says as he yanks off the black, wide rimmed glasses he had on, setting them on his books. His eyes are a startling shade of blue, Leo notices, as the kid shoves his hands through his hair and turns around to start fixing up Leo’s drink.

Leo admires the toned back of the bartender, his slender waist, and his eyes dart to the skin revealed by that too-tight tee as it rides up when the kid reaches for a bottle on the wall. Leo bites down on the inside of his cheek when he sees that the kid’s black jeans are practically plastered on as well. He rips his eyes back up when he notices the kid starting to turn back around. His smile is wide, if not a little tired, when he sets Leo’s drink on the bar. He tugs his shirt down, (without much success, as it just rides back up when he moves to rub at his eye) “Sorry, man. I didn’t think anyone would be coming in this late.” He apologizes.

After he takes the first sip of his bourbon, Leo shrugs, “No big deal, kid.”

“Jim.” The kid- Jim – corrects.

Leo pauses, his drink halfway to his mouth and he gives a small smile. “Jim.” He acknowledges, and Jim gives him a small smile.

“I – ah – don’t mean to be rude but… do you need anything else? I’d like to-“ He points his thumb back towards where his textbook is, giving a nervous glance.

Leo waves his hand absently, “Have at it.”

“Thanks.” Jim sighs as he reaches over and grabs his things, tentatively sliding his glasses back on and opening his books to the right pages. “I’ve been in class all day and I have a quiz at 10 am. So, I’m kind of pinched on time to study.” He admits sheepishly.

“You go to the college over off of Union?” Leo asks, curiously. He watches as the kid nods absently, striking through something with is pencil. With the confirmation of where the kid was going to school, he continues with another question. “What’re you majorin’ in?”

Jim looks up and gives a half smile, “Right now, Computer Science. I think.” Jim says, sounding hesitant. “I’ve just… I haven’t settled on one singular focus yet, I will. Just… haven’t.” He adds, ducking his head back down and flipping a page in his text book.

“Hm.” Leo hums, lifting his glass to his lips. He takes a sip, catching a stray drop of liquid on the side of the glass with his tongue before setting it down, keeping his fingers wrapped around it. “Where’re you from? Certainly not here. Not with that accent.” Leo comments, raising his eyebrows in question.

Jim huffs out a laugh, and Leo’s lip quirks up at the pleasing sound. “No, I’m not from around here. But you definitely are, _aren’t ya?”_ He jokes, mimicking Leo’s own Georgia-born accent on his last two words.

Leo levels him a playful glare, “You bet yer ass, I am.” He says, drawling the words out with flourish. Jim grins, shaking his head.

“I’m from Iowa.” Jim tells him, “I moved here for school.” He taps his textbook with his pencil for emphasis.

“S’good school.” Leo comments. He, himself, had opted for Ole Miss. It had the pluses of being the best pre-med program and being away from his family for a while.

That’s as far as the conversation goes, really. Leo finishes up his drink and Jim gives him his check. Leo throws some cash down, along with a plentiful tip, just ‘cause he knows how tough it is to work and be in school at the same time.

He goes home and falls asleep in his bed with his clothes on. He sleeps until noon just as he had planned.

 

 

 

He ends up going back to _Warp 10_ after his shift is over. Tonight, was much more uneventful than the previous night He hadn’t had to perform any life-saving surgeries or work in the OR for hours on end. He ends up getting out of the hospital 15 minutes earlier than he did yesterday.

Leo’s not sure what draws him back to the slightly sketchy bar, the drink he had wasn’t half-bad he supposes. But when he walks through the front door, and sees Jim bent over his textbook at the counter - he has a feeling the drinks aren’t what brings him back.

Jim actually deigns to look up from his studies when the door clinks shut, unlike yesterday. The smile he beams towards Leonard makes him feel something warm throughout his chest. He shuts his textbook and places his glasses on top of it, smoothing out the too-tight work shirt as he stands up straight. “Hey! You’re back!” He says, cheerily and Leo nods as he comes to the bar and sits down once again.

“That I am.” He replies and watches as Jim goes to bite at his lower lip and, _Jesus Christ_ , this kid is too beautiful for words.

“Same as yesterday?” Jim asks, and Leo gives him a nod as watches as the kid spins around to pull down a glass and a bottle.

Leo glances around at the bar again, and its more or less the same as the day before. Some of the tables and chairs are already wiped clean and put up. There are a few more people than yesterday, but it’s the same low hum of whatever 80s rock is on the music system and whispers of people.

He turns back to look at Jim behind the counter as he unscrews the cap on the bottle and pours a bit less than half of the rocks glass.

Jim sets it in front of him with a smile and Leo returns the grin as he raises the glass to his mouth. He lets out a pleased sigh as he swallows the sip he took. Jim moves to lean on the counter and look at him inquisitively.

“So why exactly were you here 30 minutes before close yesterday? And the same thing today?” Jim questions, and the kid almost looks a bit suspicious of him.

Leo shrugs and sets his glass down, rolling it between his fingers. “Just got off of work. My shift just got changed and I figure a good drink couldn’t hurt before I go crawl back into bed and start it all over again.”

Jim’s eyebrows furrow ever the slightest bit, “Where do you work?” Jim asks, tilting his head like a puppy.

“Hill Crest Hospital. I’m a doctor.” Leo says and lifts his glass back up.

Jim’s eyes widen slightly, and he grins, “A regular ol’ sawbones then, huh?”

Leo snorts into his glass before he takes a drink, “Somethin’ like that, I suppose.” He smirks over the top of the glass and Jim returns the smile.

 

 

 

It’s the fourth day in a row that Leo has come to the bar after his shift. He’s trying to justify that he’s choosing this bar over the hundreds of others he could go to because it’s convenient. It’s because it’s midway between his home and the hospital that he chooses to come here. It has nothing – absolutely nothing – to do with a certain blonde-haired bartend who works late nights at the _Warp 10_.

Tonight, when he walks into the bar Jim is talking to two other people who are sat at the counter. He’s mixing what looks to be some sort of frozen, light pink concoction. He’s talking animatedly while he shakes a mixer back and forth.

As Leo walks towards the bar, Jim spots him and grins, but continues to talk to the couple he’s serving. He’s grinning as he pours the frozen drink into a glass, and a golden looking liquid into another. He sets down the drinks and says a few parting words to the customers and turns to look at Leo. “Hey, Sawbones.” He says in a sensual tone, giving Leo a look as he props an elbow up on the counter. “What would you like to have tonight?”

 _You._ Leo bites his tongue, so the word doesn’t slip out. He hums and looks over at the wall, where bottles upon bottles sit on shelves and hang on racks. He spots the drink he wants tonight. It was a good night after all. He points at the bottle, which has barely anything poured out of it. “You see that thing of beauty up there? That’s what I want.”

Jim turns to look where Leo is pointing, and his eyebrows raise considerably. “You want- you do know that’s like… you realize how much that is per glass?” Jim asks, his face a mixture of concerned and shocked at Leo’s choice of Scotch.

Leo nods, his face serious. “Yes, I do.”

Jim blinks several times and then nods. “Alright.” He says and turns around. Leo delights in watching Jim’s shirt ride up as he reaches to grab the bottle.

Jim grabs a glass and begins to pour delicately, he sets the bottle down with a shake of his head. “Man, we’ve only had like…. Two people ask for this within like the last 6 months.” He says in disbelief. He sets the drink down in front of Leo.

“Well. Now it’s three.” Leo says and reaches out towards the drink, only to stop, looking as Jim reads over the label on the bottle with interest. “Hey. Pour a glass for yourself, and add it to my check.” Leo says casually, and Jim looks up, eyes wide.

“What?” Jim practically squeaks.

Leo raises an eyebrow, “Pour yourself a glass? It’s 40 from closing, kid, I don’t think anyone would mind if you had a drink. Especially when it’s paid for.” Leo shrugs.

“I- I can’t. This is like- This is like the second most expensive drink we have.”

Leo shakes his head, “Yeah? Come on, I’ve had a great day, it’s only a celebration if more than one person is drinking.” Leo grins, picking up his glass and tipping it towards Jim.

Jim looks at him hesitantly, and then nods. Leo watches with a grin as Jim pours himself a glass, meticulously. Leo raises his glass to clink against Jim’s before they both take the first sip.

Leo hums as the first taste hits his mouth. They both set their glasses down around the same time and Jim smiles. “Shit.” He breathes, “That’s fucking awesome. Wow.”

“Hell yeah, it is.” Leo agrees, going to take another sip.

“What’re we celebrating?” Jim asks as he lifts his own glass.

Leo sighs and leans back against the seat. “One of the patients I did spinal surgery on got released today. Lacy. She’s been in and out of the hospital her whole life.”

Jim grins, and raises his drink up, “To Lacy, then.” He says, before taking a drink. He shakes his head, looking at the liquid in the glass. “This is a damn good celebration drink. You have good taste.” Jim praises.

Leo shrugs, “I’ve had a long time to perfect it, kid.”

That comment earns him an eye roll from Jim, “A long time? How long is a long time?” Jim asks, giving him an odd little glance up from his glass.

“30 years. 31 in a few months.”

Another eye roll and a sharp laugh, “What? You try and act like you’re 60 or something!” Jim exclaims, and Leo gives him an overreacted frown.

“I feel 60.” He gripes.

Jim huffs, “You don’t _look_ 60, that’s for sure.” He says, and Leo watches as he moves to a cabinet and pulls out a rag and some cleaner in a spray bottle. Leo is almost positive his cheeks are a tad pink.

“Is that so?” Leo asks, rhetorically. He knows he’s not an unattractive man by any means, but he just sort of wants to see the kid squirm for a minute.

Jim gives him a look before wiping down the counter, “Yeah, you got sort of a sexy, angry, cowboy sort of vibe, yeah?” Jim jokes, a grin on his face. “Is that what you were going for?” He teases further.

Leo bites the inside of his cheek to stop a grin. “Totally. What were you going for, twink who buys his clothes a size small?” Leo jibes, with a pointed glance towards where Jim’s sides are showing from the shirt riding up.

The laugh he gets in response is gorgeous and straight from Jim’s belly. His counter cleaning has gotten closer to where Leo is sitting, and he whips the towel in Leo’s direction. “That’s exactly what I was going for.” He says, his voice dropping a bit lower. “It helps me sell 50-dollar glasses of Scotch to hot doctors.”

“Well. From what you’ve told me. It’s only worked 3 times, darlin’.” Leo drawls with a smirk.

Jim holds his gaze and grabs his drink from the counter, raising it to his lips. “I’d say it worked pretty well if I got my own drink out of it.” He says, grinning before he downs the last of the liquid in the glass.

 

 

 

It’s the 6th day nonconsecutive day that he shows up at _Warp 10_ after his shift. It’s about an hour before the bar closes, which is earlier than when he has usually shown up. He notices someone has changed a lot of the flyers and posters that litter the front window of the bar. Which is new.

What is also new is that there are two other people working alongside Jim tonight. He can tell by the shirts that they wear. Although, suspiciously, their shirts are not as form fitting as Jim’s is. Which confirms his theory that Jim got a shirt a size too small on purpose.

There’s a gorgeous long-legged girl with a pony tail that could double as a whip, who is serving drinks to a few tables. The place is more crowded tonight. It could be a busy day for them, or it could be the time of day he’s shown up.

There is also a red-head who is sitting on top of the bar counter, talking with Jim. She’s giggling and smiling, and Jim is standing almost close enough to be in between her legs. Leo feels a flash of something hot at the sight, and he shakes the thoughts away.

It helps when Jim lights up when he spots him walk towards the bar. “Bones!” He calls out, waving him over. Leo gives him a smile and sits down at the bar with a sigh.

The red-head turns, smiling at Leo with a gorgeous grin that could rival Jim’s. She thrusts her hand out towards him, holding it with her palm down, as if she was a debutante. “I’m Gaila. Jimmy has told us so much about you!” She tells him with a cheery voice.

Jim’s face flushes and Leo takes great pride in the color on the kid’s face. He reaches out and takes Gaila’s hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips for a chaste kiss, as she expected, obviously. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Miss Gaila.” He greets, flashing Jim a small smirk as he lets Gaila’s hand fall away from his own.

Gaila laughs in delight, “Oh my gosh! I love him, Jimmy! What a gentleman!” She says, shaking her shoulders in a mock provocative movement, her curls bouncing in every direction. She hops down from the counter and turns. “What do you want to drink, baby? Jim told us you bought him and yourself a glass of Denver the other day.” She says, her voice sultry. Leo thinks that might just be her natural way of speaking.

“That, I did. Today, though, sweetheart, I’ll take a glass of whatever whiskey you recommend.” He says with a smile, and Gaila drags her tongue across her teeth with flourish.

“You got it, honey.” She croons and turns around.

Jim is busying himself with wiping down glasses that look pretty dry to Leo. “Hey, Jimmy.” He calls out and Jim startles and turns around. Leo raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to signal Jim to come over. Jim sets down the towel and the glass he was drying and walks the few steps over.

“Heya, Bones.” He smiles, tugging at that damn shirt.

Leo smiles back, leaning his elbows against the bar. “You been talkin’ about me?” He asks and Jim’s eyes dart down and back up quickly.

“Well. When someone buys their bartender a 50-dollar glass of scotch, it tends to need to be talked about.” Jim says in explanation and Leo narrows his eyes.

“That all it is, huh?” He asks, pursing his lips.

Jim shrugs, “Could be.” He says loftily, but he bites on his lower lip as he smirks.

“Yeah, alright.” Leo concedes. Gaila bounces her way back into his sight and sets down a glass with a cinnamon colored liquid in it and some ice.

Gaila hip-checks Jim with a smile. “Here you go, baby. I think you’ll like it.” She says to Leo before bounding away to go check on the other customers.

Jim is looking down at the counter, looking like he wants to say something. He brings his eyes up to look at Leo, his crystal blue eyes shaded by long lashes. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can another voice interrupts.

“Jim. I need two tequila shots, a mojito, and a rum and coke with ice.” Leo turns his head to see it’s the pony-tail girl he saw earlier. If Leo thought she was beautiful from far away, she’s stunning up close. She has possibly the smoothest skin Leo has ever seen on any human, and her eyeliner could cut through glass.

“Got it, Ny.” Jim says and turns to the wall, pulling bottles down and grabbing glasses.

Leo lifts his glass to take a sip. “So, you’re the doctor, huh?” The girl – Ny – asks. Leo turns his head to look at her as he sets his glass back down. She’s looking him up and down, a neutral expression on her face as she gives him the once over. Leo blinks in confusion as she does.

“Yeah… That’d be me.” He responds and Nyota hums.

Her expression makes a 180, and she smiles. “I’m Nyota.” She introduces herself. “Gaila and I go to school with Jim. Gaila is in computer science with him and I’m studying to be an English major.” She explains.

Leo nods and smiles back at her, “I’m Leonard. McCoy.”

Nyota’s smile transforms into a smirk, “Jim mentioned that your real name was shitty.” She teases.

“Well you can feel free to call me Leo.” He says in kind.

“Will do, Leo.”

 

 

 

On the 8th day that Leonard goes for a drink after his shift, Jim’s not there.

Which is disappointing, considering that the only reason Leo’s really been coming to the bar is because of Jim. Yes, by his 7th visit to _Warp 10_ he finally admitted that Leo had no real reason for going out for a drink besides seeing the bright eyes and beautiful smile of Jim. Leo’s not ashamed to admit he likes the kid. He’s smart as a whip, witty and playful, and gorgeous to boot. Anyone would fall head over heels for the kid at first glance.

Not that Leo’s done that.

But he has a feeling he could get there pretty damn quick.

There is like an electricity between them. The way the have bantered and joked and flirted when Leo comes to the bar. It makes Leo’s heart race and he wants to see Jim outside of the bar, wants to see what he’s like when he’s not working. He could listen to the kid rant about his studies and professors for days. He wants to cause those pretty pink lips to curl into a smile for him.

He can’t really do any of that when Jim’s not even at the bar.

It’d be a dick move to turn around and walk back out now that Gaila has spotted him.

“Leo! Hey!” She calls out, and he walks towards the bar. He’s disappointed that Jim’s not there, but he figures the kid has to have days off at some point, right?

He sits down at the bar, “Hey, Gaila. Pour me something?” He asks and Gaila smiles as she turns to mix a drink up for him.

“Jimmy isn’t working tonight. He has a big test in the morning that he’s super worried about, so I covered his shift for him.” She explains as she fills a glass with ice.

Oh. Something tugs at Leo, as if Jim is pointedly avoiding him, but he knows it’s ridiculous. But his insecurities try and weigh him out. What if he pushed too far? What if he made Jim uncomfortable? Maybe Jim was just humoring him with the flirting and the casual touches.

“Well, that’s nice of you.” Leo says as Gaila pours.

Gaila gives him a look, “So, sorry that you have to hang out with me instead of loverboy.” She says with a smirk.

Leo blinks, his mouth opening in surprise. “I- It’s not- I’m just here for-“

“Just here to see Jimmy.” Gaila finishes for him, although that’s not what he was going to say. Her statement is more true. Leo closes his mouth, frowning slightly. Gaila gives him a few chuckles, “Aw. It’s okay, Jimmy’s a stunner, that’s for sure. You should ask him out. You’re basically all he’s been talking about the past week and a half.” She says, setting down a drink in front of him.

He picks it up and takes a large swig, hoping to hide his embarrassment. “I- uhm…” He stumbles over his words, “Really?” He asks.

Gaila rolls her eyes, “Yes! Duh. He thinks you’re gorgeous, funny and sweet, and ‘oh my God, G, his _hands_.’ It would be cute if he didn’t act so pathetic about it.” She jokes, smiling.

Leo stares at her, his eyebrows furrowed. He glances down at his hands and back up at her. “I mean… you think he’d say yes if I asked him out?” Leo asks, hesitant.

Gaila nods seriously, “Yeah, he would.” She tells him. “You should ask him, Leo. He’s sort of stupid for you.” She comments before whisking herself away to tend to another customer.

 

 

 

Jim is working at the bar the next time Leo shows up, and the next day.

So, it makes the 10th day that Leo has come to the bar after work. The difference between this day and the rest of the days he’s shown up is that there is absolutely no one in the bar. The tables and booths are all wiped clean, and the bar counter looks spotless and the bar stools are all put away. It’s still about 40 minutes from closing, but it’s almost safe to say that no one is going to show up if there is already no one here. He notices that even the music is turned off.

Jim is sitting in one of the booths towards the left, just adjacent to the bar. He has a slew of textbooks in front of him, and a notebook to the side. He’s got highlighters littering the table, and he’s wearing his stupidly cute glasses. He’s slumped forward a bit, his hands in his hair as he reads, mumbling the words as he goes.

The _snick_ of the bar door closing makes Jim jump and he looks up. For a brief moment, his expression is full of fear, which Leo assumed is because he thinks he’s been caught studying instead of working. Leo watches as he breathes out a big sigh, ending with a smile. “Hey, Bones.” He says, waving his hand in a short movement.

“Hey, Jim.” Leo replies, flashing Jim his own smile. He plops himself down into the seat across from Jim, leaning forward to look at the books in front of him. “What’re studying tonight?” He asks and raises an eyebrow as he skims over the words.

Jim sighs, “Biology. One of my mandatory classes.” He says with disdain.

Leo arches an eyebrow, “What, I thought you liked science?” He asks, and Jim shrugs.

“Yeah… I like Earth science. And I like space science. But… human science? I’d rather not.” He grimaces and looks back down at what seems to be a homework packet or something or the sort. Jim rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand, pressing his glasses up as he does so. “See. I just- ugh. I can’t. I can barely focus on this cause its just-“ Jim groans.

Leo frowns and reaches over and grabs the packet. He skims over the sheet and looks at the next question that doesn’t have an answer yet. He points at the question and turns it back around. “Carbon monoxide has more affinity to hemoglobin compared to Oxygen. It has a 200 times greater affinity than Oxygen does. Which means, that if a hemoglobin molecule has even one singular bound carbon monoxide molecule, it can no longer bind oxygen. Which is why you treat carbon monoxide poisoning by breathing pure oxygen.” Leo explains, and looks back up.

Jim is staring at him with huge eyes, his lips parted, and those _stupid, stupid glasses_. He’s just so _pretty_ and Leo just wants to lean over and-

“Shit, can you do the rest of my homework, too?” Jim jokes with a chuckle. “I have to finish this packet and then I have to write an English paper, and I have to ask Nyota to let me borrow her laptop so I can send it in-“ He rattles off as he scribbles out Leo’s answer onto the paper in front of him.

Leo frowns once more. “Why do you have to borrow Nyota’s laptop?” He asks and Jim pauses in writing, visibly hesitant before he continues on.

“’Cause I don’t have one.” He mumbles out as he finishes up his answer. “Nyota let’s me type up my papers on hers and I send it to my professors. Or sometimes I print it, depends on how they want it.” He explains.

In that moment, Leo wishes he knew more about Jim. Over the past 10 days he’s learned quite a few things, little stuff like: his favorite color, that he keeps an antique book collection, he’s from Iowa, he has a brother, and that he has a giant list of allergies. Just a weird collection of facts just from talking aimlessly.

But Leo wants to know more about who Jim is. Where he came from, his past, his thoughts, his ideas. He just wants to know _Jim._ He wants to know his little ticks and habits, wants to know the weird things that make up a human.

Jim continues on, still not looking up to meet Leo’s eyes. “I just… can’t afford one right now. I’m just trying to pay for school and everything I need. I only have time to work two part-time jobs so. I can deal without it, though. It’s not a big deal. Nyota let’s me use hers and I can always use the computer lab, and Gaila has a PC setup, so.” He shrugs and finally looks up.

Leo can’t really believe it. The kid is studying computer science and doesn’t even have his own laptop? He’s about to speak up, he’s not sure what he’d say. Surely Jim would turn him down if he offered to get him one. Although its not like it would any hardship for Leo to buy a laptop for him.

Jim speaks up before he does anyways, “Oh- Shit. Do you want a drink?” He asks, reaching up to grab his glasses off his face.

“Nah.” Leo says, “I think we both know by now that I don’t come here for the drinks.” He admits, carefully selecting his words and hesitantly speaking them aloud. He gazes openly at Jim, as the kid’s hands falls away from the black rims of his glasses. He blinks at Leo a few times, and as he registers the words his face goes pink and he darts his eyes down towards his studies.

“I- Um. Well… Yeah.” He stutters out, not so subtly rubbing his hand across his cheek to try and hide the blush.

Leo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from saying something stupid. He’s so intrigued by Jim’s demeanor and personality. He can flirt with Leo at the bar, joking and laughing, and even getting raunchy with Gaila or Nyota. But it seems that as soon as someone pays him a little closer attention he becomes timid and stumbles over his words like a mess.

It might just be the cutest damn thing Leo has ever seen.

“Besides, I hadn’t planned on staying for long. I only have like…” He checks his phone for the time, 2:36 am. “6 hours before I have to pick my daughter up.” He mentions.

Jim picks his head up at that, his eyebrows furrowed. “You have a daughter?” He asks, his voice rushed. “I- are you- _are you married?_ Shit- I didn’t think… I mean I didn’t see a ring or anything and you were-“

“Jim.” Leo stops him from continuing. Jim looks as though he might pick up his things and run out at any second. “I’m not married. Or well. I’m not married _anymore_. Haven’t been for two years now.” Leo enunciates, looking at Jim directly.

It takes Jim a second to nod, “Oh. Okay. Sorry.” He mutters out quickly.

Leo grins at him to ease the tension, “I do have a daughter, though. Joanna. She’s 6.” Tonight, was his last nightshift. Which meant he got two days off in compensation to make up for the shitty sleep schedule he’s been keeping. He got to spend those two days with his little girl, though, which made everything better.

Jim musters up a tiny smile of his own. He fidgets for a second before timidly questioning, “So you’re divorced?” Leo nods in response. “Alright.” He drags the word out as he searches for his next question. “What happened? I mean… why’d you get divorced? If you wanna tell me, that is.”

“Well. It’s complicated, as all divorce is, I s’pose.” He begins, “Me and Jocelyn were high school sweethearts. We got married while we were in college, and had Joanna right after I got out of med school But, we were already having issues before having Jo, and we thought having a baby would fix everything. But it only seemed to make it worse in the end.” He sighs. “We were hardly together during Joanna’s first year, and we took a temporary break when Jo was 2. We saw other people, but still lived together and still took care of Jo together. Then we finally got around to getting divorced 2 years later, and I think it’s for the best. We’re not on great terms, but we’re civil to each other.” Leo explains, short and simple. He figures that if him and Jim get any closer, he’d tell him the full story one day.

Jim frowns, “That sucks.” He comments adeptly.

Leo’s lips pull up into a smile. “You could say that, yeah. I like to think that me and Jocelyn had to be together for Jo to exist, and that we were meant to be apart after that. Some sort of fate thing, or somethin’.” He shrugs, “Joce got remarried last year. Ironically, she married the guy I stole her from in high school.” He chuckles.

Jim’s frown doesn’t leave his face. “Oh. What does Joanna think about that?” He asks, speaking in what could almost be described as a protective tone.

“She knows its for the better. She likes us better when we’re not in the same room. Her step-dad is a nice guy, really cares about her and is totally nuts for Joce. Plus, I get Jo every other week. Me and Jocelyn both live pretty close to each other, so Jo really gets her pick of the parents, I’d say.” He jokes.

Jim visibly relaxes, slouching back against the seat of the booth. “That’s good.” He breathes out and smiles weakly. He glances away nervously before sheepishly grinning at Leo. “I got- I was worried when you said you had a daughter. I sorta jumped to the conclusion that you were married. And I was freaked out ‘cause we’ve been – you know – and I thought maybe it was just me that was… interested.” He breathes out, looking flushed.

Leo smiles. “Oh, I’m more than just interested, kid.” Leo says lowly.

Jim’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and Leo narrows his eyes on the sight. “Good.” Jim whispers.

He shakes his head, a dumb smile still on his face. His phone buzzes and he checks it quickly. He curses under his breath quietly. “I’ve got to get going, Jim. But I’ll see you, okay?” Leo tells him. He pockets his phone and stands up.

“Yeah, Bones.” Jim mutters, softly, looking up at him with a wide grin. Leo wants to kiss the grin off his face, but now isn’t the time. He wants to take Jim out first, treat him like the rare, gorgeous, beauty he is, and maybe then… maybe then he’ll kiss him.

Leo settles for reaching out a touching Jim’s cheek, ghosting his thumb over those tempting lips. Jim holds his gaze, steady as ever. “If I don’t go now, I’ll end up here all night.” Leo breathes out.

Jim smirks, “The place closes at three. I hear the bartender kicks you out then.”

“Hm. Guess we’d have to take this somewhere else then.” Leo remarks, and loves the way he see’s Jim’s breath catch for a moment.

“Guess so.” Jim breathes out.

Leo’s smile widens impossibly further, “Next time, maybe, darlin’.” He finally manages to tear himself away from those piercing eyes. He glances over his shoulder to smile at Jim before he leaves. He manages to keep his smile all the way until he falls into bed.

And if he wakes up grinning the next morning, well… who can blame him?


	2. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go on a date. This one's from Jimberly's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize in advance for the gratuitous house description. I just... love houses and interior design and... I love it. I'm a Home Depot pansexal for sure.
> 
> You're still gonna need a fucking dentist for all this sugar.

Today would make it day 4. Jim looks up at the clock that’s hanging next to a signed Bowie picture, and a newspaper from 1973 framed in a shadowbox. It’s 10 minutes till close. He slouches against the counter, resting his chin on his forearms.

He should have known better.

There was no way that a successful, gorgeous, sweet, doctor would want Jim. Obviously. Since he hasn’t shown up to ‘see Jim later’ like he had said he would. It’s been 4 whole days of waiting anxiously for Bones to burst in and do everything he insinuated he would do when they talked.

Jim has been on edge the whole time. At first it was excitement, but now it’s more like disappointment. It was weighing heavily on his chest. He had really thought Bones was interested in him. But maybe Jim was just a plaything behind the bar while Leo got a drink.

But, Jim counters his own thoughts, that doesn’t make sense. Bones bought him an expensive glass of Scotch. Bones also helped him with Biology. They were flirting and sharing stories along with hot glances. Bones seemed so genuine and honest that Jim can't imagine that he would be the kind to lead someone on and then never follow through. Or he would at least try and let them down easy, Jim thinks.

Jim sighs as he looks around the semi-empty bar around him. There’s a couple of regulars that are part-time alcoholics, taking up residence in the same booth as always. Other than that, there’s absolutely no one here. Except him and Nyota, of course.

He wipes down a table, and then stacks the chairs seat-side down on top of the clean surface. He’s doing a sort of shitty job tonight, but it’s only because he’s too sad to care. He slings the towel he’s using to clean over his shoulder and walks behind the bar to clean up. This way when the customers in the corner decide to leave he just has to clean their glasses, wipe down their table, lock up, and get back to his dorm.

Which is saying something, because Jim is almost positive his roommate hates him. Which makes Jim try and avoid their room at all costs, so that he doesn’t have to see the weird glances that the dude gives him. Nyota keeps suggesting that maybe he’s just shy; but the guy keeps saying the weirdest, lowkey, insults to him. Honestly, the dude honestly doesn’t have much room to talk trash, because his eyebrows are atrocious.

Jim wishes he hadn’t sold all of his expensive makeup products, ‘cause the things he could do with a little eyebrow brush and a brow pencil could really help his roommate out.

He doesn’t realize that he’s been staring off into space while watching their drunk customers in the corner booth. He snaps out of it when Nyota smacks him in the face with a dish towel. “Hey!” He exclaims and pulls it off of his face to scowl at her.

She gives him a pitying smile, and it makes Jim glare harder. “Look, Jim, I know you’re sad-“

“I’m not sad!” He interrupts, “Why would I be sad? There’s nothing to be sad about.” He bluffs, obviously lying through his teeth. He doesn’t even believe his own words as he says them. He tosses Nyota’s towel at her and pulls his own towel off his shoulder. “I’m not sad.” He repeats, trying to sound definitive.

Nyota’s pitying smile turns to a pitying frown. “Jim…” She begins, but Jim shakes his head to cut her off.

“I’m not, Ny.” He tells her, reaching for the spray bottle of cleaner. “I’m totally fine. I promise.” He brushes it all off, acting nonchalant about the whole thing. Which only makes his chest ache more than it did.

As he starts to wipe down the counter, Nyota nods. “Okay, Jim.” She says quietly, “Just let me know if you aren’t okay, alright?”

Jim nods, even if it’s a lie.

 

 

 

It’s 30 minutes till close. The bar has a few more people than average. Their drinks are served, and they’ve been sequestered off into their own tables. Now, it’s just down to the same dull murmur of activity as always. Robert Palmer is playing on the stereo system, and Jim can’t bring himself to enjoy it because he’s too busy staring at the door.

When it’s 5 minutes till close, and him and Gaila are locking up, she looks at him with an all too serious face. “You know, baby, maybe he’s just a fucking dick. You deserve better and you know it.” She comforts, her voice soft, but with the same edge of finality as always.

Jim shrugs.

Gaila lets him go back to her apartment and sleep off his haze of sadness on her couch instead of trudging to his dorm to wake up Spock by coming in late. He’s grateful for that at least.

 

 

 

The bar is, shockingly, crowded tonight. It’s 3 hours until close and there are more people than Jim has ever seen here at _Warp 10_ in one night. Nyota and Gaila are out serving drinks and charming customers with their sparkling personalities. Jim is working the bar as usual and serving up smiles and laughs and is racking up a healthy number of tips for the night.

It’s busy and it’s _fun_ , for once. There are people to entertain, so Jim gets to use his stupid bar magic tricks and do all of his creative drink mixing to show off. It earns him oohs and ahhs and fuck yeahs. He is totally in his element, and basks in the attention.

The music is louder than they normally have it. Instead of the low, steady, dull sound; the speakers are turned up to where you have to actually speak above a normal speaking voice to actually be heard. Jim is playfully flirting with these two girls – who he thinks are totally in love but _totally_ oblivious – and he’s made it clear it’s all in good fun. The flirting makes his stomach hurt with a feeling he can't quite explain, but it takes his mind off of everything else he’s been worrying about.

Jim lets the girls enjoy their drinks while he tidies up the counter. He can see Gaila hovering, talking to a group of people near the bar. He smiles at her, even if she’s not even looking over at him. She’s laughing and lightheartedly hitting a shy looking guy on the shoulder. It's nice to see her having fun. She thrives off of social attention, she could be around people all day long and be happy as a lark. Jim likes socializing too, but he'd rather hole up in his room than be out on the town every night.

But he’s having a good time tonight, and he’s making so many tips that he might just be able to splurge and get himself that new video game to play on Hikaru’s PlayStation. In fact, he’s having _such_ a good time tonight, when he goes to take the newest customer’s order, it takes him a while to realize who it is.

“Shit, ya’ll are crowded tonight.”

Jim laughs, “Yeah, you bet. What would you li-“ Jim freezes as he registers in the person in front of him. “Bones.” He breathes out.

“Hey, Jim.” Bones smiles.

And now it’s back. The burning, hurt in his chest. He can feel his entire face drop with something like disappointment or anger. He’s hurt that Bones didn’t show up earlier, even if it’s stupid and petty. He’s hurt that Bones never tried to get his number or even just stopped by for a few minutes to make sure Jim knew he was still interested.

Maybe Bones felt Jim didn’t need to be reminded that he was still into him. Maybe Bones thinks Jim is desperate enough to wait for him for _weeks_ if he wants him to. But, _fuck_ , that doesn’t sound like something Bones would do. Jim head is screaming in panic at the thought of what happens next, bringing up bad scenario after bad scenario. His brain is thumping in time with the ache in his chest as they both simultaneously tell him to  _get out_.

“Gaila!” He yells over the noise; his eyes are still locked with Bones’s. Whose face is starting to morph into a worried frown. “I’m taking my break! I’ll be back in 10!” He yells and drags his eyes away from Bones’s face to see Gaila move behind the bar. Jim’s chest is practically heaving with anxiety as he gathers his wits and storms out from behind the bar and into the back, going as fast as a walk will let him. It's a dick move to take his break when they're this busy, but by the look on Gaila's face, she'll forgive him later.

He makes it into the parking lot around the back, which is facing the back-side of another complex of buildings. The air does nothing to soothe his nerves, it’s muggy and warm, even after the sun has set, no chill to bring him back to reality. He sucks in a large breath, raking his hands through his hair. He wants to cry but he shouldn’t- not over something so dumb, so idiotic. He got his hopes up for nothing- _nothing-_

“Jim!” The back-door swings open and Jim jumps slightly, whipping around.

Jim shakes his head. “Sorry! I- No! I’m not sorry! Shit! What the fuck dude! You said- You said! I thought you _liked me_. Maybe I’m crazy, but usually ‘see you soon’ means ‘see you soon’ not ‘see you in a week, maybe’.” Jim reprimands, his voice raised.

Bones is shaking his head, holding his hands up in some sort of surrender. “I know! I know! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I do _like you_ , Jim. I _really_ , do.” Bones explains quickly.

Jim crosses his arms over his chest, defensively. “Then what the fuck, happened, huh? ‘Cause that-“ Jim pauses, swallowing hard. “It fucking hurt when you didn’t show up. Every time I was working late, I was waiting, like some fucking idiot, and you’d never show up.”

“God. Jim… I. Let me explain okay?” Bones begs, his voice soft.

Jim nods, his eyes darting down, like he’s the one that’s guilty.

Bones breathes out audibly, “Alright. So, I told you when I first came to the bar that I was on night shift at the hospital. But I normally work during the day, I only took night shift for two weeks because one of my friends needed two weeks off, and I took over for him. The night that we… talked about everything, that was my last scheduled night shift.” Bones explains, and takes a careful step closer to Jim. Jim allows it.

“The hospital gave me two days off so I could fix my sleep schedule to get back on day shift. I spent both of those days with my daughter, alright? I couldn’t leave her at the house to come see you at a bar, I hope you understand that. I _wanted_ to see you, but I couldn’t.”

Jim nods, he knows better than to assume that a parent would leave their kid to go to some bar. “So, what about the next couple of days, huh?” He’s calming himself down now, but the insecure part of his brain is still trying to tell him that Bones is lying about wanting him. He feels selfish for assuming that Bones's absence was directly correlated to how they felt about each other.

“I got stuck doing a double shift, and this is the first night I’ve been able to get out. I felt like such a dumbass for not getting your number. _God_ , I should have. I’ve wanted to talk to you for the past few days so bad, Jim, even if it was just over the phone. I came into the bar once this week, during the day, but you weren’t working.” Bones admits, his voice quieting. “I’m sorry. I know that I hurt you, by not coming in sooner.” He practically whispers, stepping closer again. “Will you let me try and make up for it, by taking you out on a date?”

Jim looks up and Bones is right there in front of him. He scans Bones’s face critically, looking over him. They’ve never been this closer before, always separated by a bar or a table. Jim can feel the warmth of Bones’s body even though the air around them is humid. Jim can see the where his forehead would crease if he moved his eyebrows. Can see the minimal scruff of possibly a day without shaving, and Bones’s eyes are so green right now they’re practically glowing.

Jim swallows hard, pursing his lips slightly. There’s no way he can’t forgive him. Bones seems genuinely apologetic that he couldn’t come in, and he can’t begrudge a father not wanting to leave his kid at home to go see what could be a romantic interest or not. Jim overreacted, and he knows that, even if he doesn't want to admit it. He just got... scared. Bones was intriguing, and Jim was so attracted to him both mentally and physically that it could drive him to madness. Apparently, it already has.

“I’d like that. A lot.” Jim admits, and he tries to stop his lips from twitching up into a grin. Bones doesn’t hold back, though, he smiles at Jim with unguarded joy. “Sorry, I freaked out like that. Sometimes shit happens, and I- I get it.” Jim apologizes.

Bones shakes his head, “No. No, I should’ve tried harder to reach out to you. Shit, I could’ve like- I dunno- messaged you on Facebook or some shit.” He says and Jim chuckles.

“I don’t even have a Facebook.” Jim snorts. “You must be older than you look, cause none of us kids use that site anymore.” Jim teases, and Bones glares at him. He’s still grinning though, so it kind of makes it less intimidating and more adorable.

“Alright, alright.” Bones huffs, “You know what I mean, _kid._ ” He emphasizes, and Jim bites at his lower lip to stop from laughing. Bones makes an abrupt “hm” noise and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his phone, unlocking it before he hands it over to Jim. “And- to make sure I never make this stupid mistake again, I need your number.”

Jim opens his contacts and adds his phone number in it, putting his contact name in all caps with a unicorn emoji next to it. He saves it and then hands the phone back over to Bones with a grin. “My phone is in the break room so just text me, and I’ll get it when I finish working.” He tells him and Bones nods.

Bones shoves his phone back into his pocket and the both of them sort of avoid eye contact while trying not to grin like maniacs. Bones coughs awkwardly and Jim looks up, “So. I- Ah. Are you free this Sunday?” Bones asks, hesitant.

Jim nods, “Yeah. I am. I’m free after 4.” He confirmed, and curse his nervousness, he tugs at the hem of his work shirt, feebly trying to pull it down.

He tries to ignore the way his stomach coils as Bones’s eyes glance towards where the skin of his hips just doesn’t get covered up. Bones opens his mouth, and closes it quickly, sheepishly smiling. “Well. Can I pick you up at 7?”

Jim shifts where he stands, nervous, excited and trying not to say something stupid. “Yeah. I’ll text you the address of my dorm building.” He tells him, and his face heats up because of how _lame_ he sounds talking about his _dorm building_.

Bones grins, closed mouthed as he shoves his hands into his pockets. “Alright. Sounds good.” He concludes and they both stand there awkwardly, sneaking glances towards each other. “Hey, and Jim?” Bones questions and Jim raises his eyebrows in response. Bones’s smile is full of mischief and happiness, “Try and wear a shirt that fits correctly for our date, yeah?” He teases and Jim levels his best glare, (which is hard when his lips are threatening to split from how wide his smile is) before he moves past Bones to lead them back inside.

 

 

 

“Here’s your check! Thanks for coming to The Grove and we hope to see you again soon!” Says Vanessa the perky waitress, who sets down the check on the table with a smile before bounding off. Both Jim and Bones watch her leave before looking back at one another.

Bones smiles and grabs the black folder than contains their bill for the night, which honestly isn't much. The Grove was a cutesy type restaurant downtown, that had most of their tables outside and very limited indoor seating. It was mostly finger food that had the added flair of odd blends of seasonings and cooler names than ‘burger’ and ‘chicken tenders’.

Jim and Bones both opted for the outdoor seating, where the air was warm, and they could watch the sunset on the city part of town. Dinner was easy and relaxed, and Jim was elated to have _real food_ instead of the on-campus selection.

Jim doesn’t fight Bones on who is going to pay for the bill. Jim figures that if Bones wants to pay, he can, and Jim is a broke college student and would rather not have to anyways. Bones says as much with a grin as he closes the check around the money and then pulls out extra cash to lay on the table for a tip.

“Well, _this_ broke college student thanks you for buying him delicious food.” Jim says with a satisfied smile. Bones smirks and pushes his chair back.

“Alright, broke college student, come on. I’m taking you somewhere else.” He tells him, in that gorgeously gruff tone of voice.

A raised eyebrow expresses Jim’s confusion, “Where are we going?” He asks as he stands up as well, stretching with a content hum.

Bones watches him with roaming eyes, “It’s a surprise, you’ll find out.” He deflects, and Jim gives him a skeptical look.

If Jim didn’t trust Bones so much, and didn’t trust in his own ability to get out of weird situations, he would have turned him down. Not knowing where they were going, or what they were doing, was a situation riddled with anxiety for Jim. Especially when he’s only known this man for a few weeks. But, maybe even against his better judgement, he trusts Bones. He follows Bones back to his sleek, black SUV, without question.

They have been texting all week leading up to today. The had started talking the night that Bones had Jim put his number in his phone, and they couldn’t seem to stop after that. They would text almost non-stop throughout the day. Or at least whenever they could. Of course, Jim couldn’t text in some of his classes, and Bones obviously couldn’t text when he was performing some amazing, lifesaving surgery on someone.

It was amazing to have someone to talk to throughout the day. Even if Gaila gives him shit when she catches him smiling at his phone like a loon. At night they would talk until late hours of the night, and Bones would almost always fall asleep in the middle of their conversation. Jim thought it was cute, if only a bit annoying, but Bones always gains redemption when he sends ‘good morning’ texts to Jim the next day.

Jim is so lost in his thoughts, and immersing himself in picking out songs on his phone to play during the car ride that he doesn’t notice pulling into a parking lot. When Jim notices they've stopped he leans forward to look at the building in front of them, looking for a sign of some kind. They’re parked around the back, and he can’t identify the building by it’s shape. He frowns minimally, but when he sees Bones is grinning, he can’t help but smile back.

“Where are we?” He questions, but Bones shakes his head and turns the car off.

“Come on, trust me, you’ll love it.” He claims confidently, and gets out of the car. Jim glances at the building again and gets out as well. He hears Bones lock the car as soon as he shuts his door behind him.

Bones is walking towards a back door that is marked _Employee Entrance Only._ “Are we supposed to be here?” Jim wonders, concerned if what Bones has planned is actually legal or not.

Bones’s smile is warm and inviting as he knocks on the door a few times. A couple of seconds later the door opens and a burly looking security guard is letting them inside with a gleeful look on his face. “Dr. McCoy! Glad to see you again!” The frankly, massive guy cheers.

“Jessie. Good to see you, too. How’s Tate?” Bones asks, as he quietly slips his hand into Jim’s, lacing their fingers together without saying a word. He tugs both of them into the building as the guard shuts the door with a _thunk_ once they’re inside.

“She’s doing a lot better now, of course. She was excited when I told her you called, and she’ll be thrilled to hear about you later.” The giddiness in his voice is almost palpable.

Bones, the charming bastard, just smiles wider. “That’s good to hear. Tell her I said hello, would you? And let her know I’ll see her next month when she comes in.” He says, and Jim now notices that he’s been slowly inching them down the long hallway they’re in.

Jessie nods, “Will do. Enjoy your night.” He chirps. Jim glances to Bones, who gives an appreciative wave to the guard before he tugs on Jim’s hand.

“Let’s go.” He murmurs into Jim’s ear as he leads him down the corridor, Jim follows with a grin.

“So, what was all that about?” Jim queries as he surveys the area. It’s the most plain hallway ever, with tan doors that are 5 feet or so apart and almost blend into the walls.

Bones shrugs, “His sister is one of my patients and Jessie said if I ever needed a favor, I could ask him. So… I asked for a favor.” He’s practically bouncing with every step and dragging Jim along behind him.

“Well, someone’s excited.” Jim mutters with a chuckle and Bones smiles over his shoulder.

They stop in front of one of the tan doors. Jim blinks in confusion at it. It has a grey plaque on it that doesn’t have any words engraved on it. Jim’s eyebrows furrow as he looks over at Bones. “Just-“ He starts up but then bites down on his lip. “Never mind, come on.” He rushes out and pulls the handle on the door open.

A hand on his waist gives him a gently push forward into the room. The giant room is dark except for a gentle blue lighting cast over the entire floor and seating area. The room is almost a complete circle, with a large couch fitted around the outer edge, decorated with star shaped pillows. It’s a cozy atmosphere, but that’s not what catches Jim’s attention.

The ceiling is high and domed, and a large projector in the middle of the room is bathing the entire tiling in… well… the galaxy. It looks like the sky when Sam would take Jim to camp out in the cornfields every once and awhile. The light pollution was so dim that the sky would be brightly lit with stars and planets everywhere. Jim's heart gives a fierce tug as he surveys the view above him.

“Wow.” Jim breathes out, looking up. He starts pointing out constellations in his head. It’s breathtaking and surreal. The projector is slowly rotating the view, making it almost like they are travelling through space.

Jim’s heart is beating ferociously in his chest, just reveling in the fantasy feeling of being close enough to touch the stars. “Wow.” He repeats, the word falling as a whisper on his lips.

“You like it then?” Bones’s voice is low and quiet, as if he’s afraid to disturb Jim’s reverie.

Jim spins around to look at him, nodding. “It’s amazing. Holy shit. This is awesome. I can’t believe you did this. For me.” He states, his voice full of awe.

Bones shrugs, “Well, while you were ranting to me on the phone about how much you loved stargazing, and astronomy, and space travel. I figured you would enjoy this.” He explains, acting as if it was simple. Jim remembers earlier this week, when they were texting and Jim was ranting about space and its several wonders. He thought he had bored bored Bones to death with his long explanations of why the universe was so amazing.

He parts his mouth to speak, but he’s cut off by the starting of string instruments over the speaker system. Jim looks around in confusion, as the screen fades into a different view of the galaxy around them, bathing the room in purples and pinks. Bones holds out a hand wordlessly, and Jim reaches out to take it, letting Bones guide them over to the couch built against the wall.

 

 

 

They're tangled together on the couch, lounging back against the seat. Bones’s left arm is thrown over Jim’s shoulders, and Jim’s right leg is hooked over Bones’s left thigh. They’re reclining against each other with ease, and Jim is fiddling with one of the star shaped pillows in his lap.

They’ve been talking quietly, barely above a whisper. They’ve been trading stories back and forth, and sharing laughter while watching the projections on the ceiling.

Jim clears his throat gently, “When I was younger, my uh- my mom wasn’t ever home a lot. So, usually the day after she’d leave for a while, my brother Sam would pack us up a few bags and some snacks. And he would get all our camping supplies and we’d go out into these cornfields near our house. He’d set everything up, and we’d eat junk food and watch the stars. He’d point out all of the constellations and explain what they were. We’d come up with stories about aliens and adventures that’d we have on new planets that’d we’d discover.” Jim recalls, “It was my favorite thing to do. And it seemed like the only time me and Sam ever truly got along.” Jim reflects.

Jim can feel Bones’s breath near his ear, and it makes his breathing unsteady. “Do you get along now?” Bones asks, and Jim shakes his head.

“We grew apart when I got older. He left Iowa as soon as he could… The last time I talked to him he told me I’d never make it out of the state, even if I tried. So, I applied to school, and moved away. I don’t hear from him anymore except from what mom mentions to me when we talk every once in awhile.” Jim explains, as he shifts to lean his side against Bones.

Bones hums in response, and Jim can feel the easy, unconscious brush of fingers against the side of his neck. “Well, I can’t say ’m sorry he said that. ‘Cause now you’re here with me.” Bones comments, the quiet sound of his voice making his drawl deep and smooth. Jim has to suppress the physical shiver that tries to force its way through him.

Jim musters up his courage, turning his head to look at Bones. “Yeah. I am.” He whispers in reply. Jim feels like every point of his body that is touching Bones is heavy with warmth. Bones’s eyes are scanning his face, searching for something, and Jim hopes that he finds it. Jim squishes the star pillow in his hands one last time before setting it aside on the couch.

He sits up, and Bones’s arm slides off of his shoulders and around his waist. A large hand settles over his hip, and ironically slips under the hem of his shirt to brush fingers over the skin of his side. Jim settles his hand on Bones’s thigh to support himself as he leans forward.

It starts as an easy brush of lips. Jim can feel the hand on his hip tighten once their mouths meet chastely. Bones’s lips are inviting and soft, but Jim pulls away to gauge Bones’s emotions. His face is bathed in a teal light that's barely illuminating the room. Bones’s eyes are locked on Jim’s lips with a dark look. When Jim’s tongue pokes out to wet his upper lip, and Bones follows the movement. It's all of the answer Jim needs in order to know how Bones is feeling.

All at once it seems that Jim falls against Bones’s chest, leaning his weight on him. Then their lips are crashing against one another. Bones’s tongue is licking in towards his mouth, and Jim is sucking at it eagerly. Jim gets pulled closer by a hand reaching over to grasp at his outer thigh, and now both of Jim’s legs are swung over Bones’s left thigh.

Jim somehow gets one hand tangled in Bones’s shirt, and the other is cupping the side of his neck. He can reach just enough to barely brush his fingertips against soft, brown hair. Bones scrapes his teeth across Jim’s lip while he pets Jim’s side with careful hands and Jim squirms under the attention.

It only escalates from there. Bones’s hand grips hard on Jim’s thigh and the next thing he knows is he’s being moved to straddle Bones’s lap. He can’t seem to stop the whimper that leaves his mouth when Bones pulls him forward with two solid hands under his ass.

He can feel Bones smile against his lips, and Jim flicks his tongue out to tease his upper lip. A low chuckle erupts from the chest beneath him, and Bones leans his head to press a wet kiss to his mouth. Fingers come to cradle Jim’s chin as Bones moves him just the way he wants.

Bones disconnects their lips with a _smack_ sound. “You taste like sunshine and sin, darlin’.” He whispers into Jim’s mouth. Their lips are brushing against one another in a ghost of a kiss. Bones’s hands are steadily kneading at his ass, and in their doing so it rocks him forward. And yeah- Bones is just as hard as he is in his jeans.

Jim rolls his hips down experimentally, raking his fingers through Bones’s hair. Jim sucks in a harsh breath, and Bones lets out a moan that is sexier than anything Jim has ever heard. Jim is torn between pushing back into Bones’s welcoming hands on his ass, or pressing forward to grind their dicks together through their clothes.

“Can we go?” Jim breathes against Bones’s mouth.

The only response he gets is a firm grope of his ass before they’re both scrambling towards the door.

 

 

 

Jim wakes to a flood of light in his room. Which is weird considering he and his roommate keep the blinds shut almost exclusively. He’s warm and totally comfortable. There are super soft sheets wrapped around him, and a thick, fluffy duvet on top. Which is also weird, considering his bed is about as comfortable as a sheet of rock with a leaf for a blanket.

He snuggles into what has to be a cloud disguised as a pillow, and stretches his legs, twisting his hips. Which is when something constricts around his stomach and Jim’s eyes fly open. Everything floods back to him quickly.

He and Bones left the planetarium and went back to Bones’s house. Bones shuffled them through the door and pinned Jim to it, sucking at his neck like a starving vampire. He shed Bones’s jacket at the door, and shoved his hands up underneath his shirt. He’d mapped the hard muscles and chiseled body with fervor.

Then they moved up to Bones’s bedroom, and admittedly Jim doesn’t remember much of what Bones’s house looks like. He was too caught up in listening to Bones slur dirty sentences into his ear in that thick voice, and trying to get his tongue down Bones’s throat to notice anything. Besides, they didn't even both to turn the lights on in all of their haste.

Bones laid him out on his bed and fucked him slow and methodical. Thinking about the way Bones’s hands held him from behind, possessive and strong as he rocked into him, makes Jim’s cock twitch. Speaking of Bones’s hands, one of them was resting against Jim’s stomach, effectively snuggling Jim back against a solid chest.

Jim wishes he could sleep like this some more. He wants to doze back off into sleep with Bones’s warm body behind him and a secure arm around his waist. He’s tempted to wake Bones up for some morning touching before he has to go to class, but if the clock on the bedside table is to be believed, he’s late enough as it is.

He manages to slink out from under the arm holding him to the bed. He takes a look around Bones’s bedroom, surveying it for the first time. It’s a long octagonal shape, and there’s a floor to ceiling window on three of the walls. Bones’s bed is pushed against the one of the two long walls. There’s a TV mounted on the wall across from the bed, and a sitting area near the windows. He now realizes that the center window is actually an entrance to the backyard.

There’s a cracked door on the other side of the room that Jim can see leads to the master bath. So he assumes that the other door, opposite to the windows, leads to the rest of the house.

 He slips into his underwear and jeans from last night. He’s about to pull on his shirt when he sees that a drawer of Bones’s dark oak dresser is open. He takes a peak over at Bones, who is sleeping peacefully, his hair askew and his arm tucked under his head. He looks over into the drawer and spies a plethora of t-shirts. He reaches in and pull out the first one.

It’s a grey Ole Miss t-shirt and Jim can’t help but to pull it on over his head. It's worn in and comfortable, fitting too large in the shoulders and hangs on him, unlike his own t-shirts. He makes sure he has all of his things on him before going towards the door. He glances over his shoulder at Bones, who shifts further into his pillow. Jim thinks briefly about leaving a note, but figures he’ll just text him later. He has to stop by his dorm to grab his backpack before he sprints to his first class of the day, and he’ll text him then.

He quietly opens the bedroom door and slips out, carefully shutting the door behind him. He makes a 180 and freezes. He’s facing a window into what he assumes is an office/library of an area. It’s decorated in the same beautifully muted tones and palettes as Bones’s bedroom. Furnished with dark oak, and gorgeous leather chairs centered around a low coffee table. There’s a desk in the back, and Jim can’t make out the pictures that are framed sitting on the desk. The entry to this room is located adjacent to wherever Jim is. He wishes he could go check it out, but he’s got to get going. He walks the scant few feet down the hallway and- holy shit.

If he turns to the left, he’s walking into what looks like a family room. It’s average enough, except for the drool worthy flat screen and what must be the best video game set up in the country. Not to mention that the entire wall Jim is facing is made of arching doors that lead to the backyard and Jim is almost positive he catches sight of a pool. He pokes his head in and sees that the family room leads into the kitchen, which, Jim knows any housewife would cry over because of its pristine-looking condition.

But if Jim turns right down the hallway, the ceiling lifts high and it opens into a foyer. There’s a large spiral staircase that leads to the second floor. It’s like Jim stepped into a fucking fairytale house or something. He looks further down the right, past the staircase and foyer, and it’s a hallway that leads to what Jim hopes is the front door. It’s arched tall and built with columns and gorgeously tiled floors. He takes a step out from the hallway and into the foyer, prepared to try and navigate his way out of here, but a voice startles him.

“Headed out so soon?” Bones’s voice asks, it’s even deeper than normal, thick with sleep. He turns on his heels and faces his… lover? Boyfriend?

“If I can find how to get out of your house. I have class in a few and I need to head to my dorm before I go, and I'm already running behind.” Jim informs. He realizes it must seem like Jim is sneaking out on him, but he really was just planning on going to class and seeing if Bones would be free another night this week.

Bones smiles softly. “Give me a second to put some clothes on and I’ll drive you, okay?” He asks, and Jim nods, biting at his lower lip. He admires the muscles of Bones’s back as he turns to go back into his bedroom.

When Bones’s returns, with some soft-looking sweatpants and a short-sleeved shirt on, he leads Jim to the right, past the staircase and to the entrance hallway. There’s a small table right inside the house that Bones’s keys are set on top of, and he pockets them. The opens the large, wooden, front door and let’s Jim exit first, locking and closing the door behind them. Right outside the house is a square, covered porch, which is just as elegant as the inside of the house. There’s a door to Jim’s left that Bones goes to open. He follows Bones through it and into a garage, where the black SUV Bones picked him up in is parked.

Jim can’t believe that he was so wrapped up in Bones last night that he never noticed any of his surroundings. They get into the car in silence, and Bones clicks the garage door opener and backs out of the garage. He stops in the driveway, and grabs the cord of a phone charger and holds it out to Jim, who accepts it gratefully.

Jim admires the outside view of Bones’s house as the leave. The French Country styled home with tiled decor and a pale outer structure. It has a manicured lawn with decorative bushes and flowers, and palm trees littered in the yard. It’s surprising, but Jim can see how Bones would like this house. Jim sure does.

The drive is otherwise silent, and Jim answers texts from Gaila, Nyota, his roommate, and his classmate Pavel. Bones pulls up in front of Jim’s dorm building and Jim unplugs his phone from the car charger. He unclips his seatbelt and looks at Bones, giving a shy smile. “Thanks.” He blurts out.

Bones just nods and gives him his own grin. Bones circles his fingers around Jim’s wrist gently. “Text me, alright? I’d like to go out again.”

“I will. For sure.” Jim affirms.

Bones nods and then dips his head forward to press a sickeningly sweet kiss against Jim’s lips. Jim feels his eyelids flutter shut like he’s some sort of Disney princess who's just been found by their prince. Bones pulls away and his mischievous smirk is back on his face. “Besides, I’d like my shirt back.” He remarks and Jim’s face colors, but he holds his own as he opens the car door.

“You’ll have to come take it off of me.” Jim trills as he hops out of the car. He looks at Bones, who is laughing beautifully.

“You bet I will, sunshine.” He coos, and Jim can’t wait till he makes good on that bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, can you spot the point where I started looking up words to use other than 'says'. I fucking hate reusing words, my dude. Also 10 points to whoever can name the band who made the song that is the title of this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this one? This fic will slowly increase in drama until it plateaus and then turns back into fluff. Will every chapter have 6k words? Who fucking knows? I have no idea? It just seems to be happening? I'm really, really proud of this fic so far, and it's already my little baby child. I absolutely cannot BELIEVE the overwhelming support and excitement you guys have for Honey Sweet, and it fills my heart with joy. I hope we all get to continue this journey with free access to our favorite websites here in the US. Just... thank you guys so much. What started a couple months ago as an AU post about sugardaddy!Bones turned into a fic that makes me proud to be able to write, and I am floored by everyone's responses. Thank you so much! I love your Kudos and Comments, and each one means the world to me. So, as always thanks for the read.
> 
> Talk to me about Leo and dogs on Tumblr @: https://needles-and-ink.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S. Nothing major but I might edit this chapter a bit just to clean it up, but everything in this chapter will stay the same. I might just change some sentences or words or punctuation around as I clean through it the next couple of days. I feel like I wrote this chapter in 6 seconds.


	3. Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number two. Things get... spicy.

Leo made plans for a second date almost immediately after dropping Jim off at his dorm. He’d texted Jim the same day and asked him when he would be free later that week. In which Jim responded that he would be free Wednesday night. So, Leo asked him if he wanted to come over and have dinner with him. He would have been embarrassed at his own eagerness, if Jim wasn’t so damn amazing.

The kid is almost like a dream come true. He is one of the most beautiful people Leo has ever laid his sights on. Leo hasn’t once stopped thinking about his pink, pouty lips and diamond-like eyes since he met him. His mind is brilliant and seems to be constantly jumping from new thought to new thought every millisecond. He’s intelligent and well-learned, and meets Leo head to head in a battle of wits.

Not to mention the sex wasn’t half-bad either. Although Leo finds the words _eager_ and _tight_ to sound demeaning, he can’t deny they are a fitting description of their first night together. Jim wasn’t shy about his body, and wasn’t shy about using it the way he wanted to. Leo reminisced on that fact with a hand around his cock in the shower the morning after.

While Jim had probably been in class, Leo had been at home, standing under the spray of the water; thinking about how his hands wrapped around Jim’s hips. He thought back on how Jim shivered when Leo ghosted a hand down his back to reach his plush ass. He came to the memory of teasing Jim’s nipples as Jim fucked himself back onto Leo’s cock.

Jim is more than just his gorgeous body, though. Jim is thoughtful and sensitive, and might just be the sweetest thing this side of the Mason-Dixon line. He’s so modest that it almost borders on self-deprecating, and Leo hopes Jim lets him stick around long enough to show him how wonderful he is.

Leo is making them dinner at the moment, waiting for Jim to arrive for their second date. He’s making something relatively healthy, since he suspects that the kid’s idea of a good meal consists of a greasy cheeseburger and onion rings. He also knows how terrible school food is, and that the on-campus options are usually sub-par at best, Jim could use a good homecooked meal. So, he’s grilling some chicken, and cuts up some homemade sweet potato fries. He also stopped by the local bakery to pick up some fresh bread for tonight as well.

As for the second part of the evening, after they eat, Leo has a cheesy sci-fi romance movie queued on his TV. Jim let slip last week, during one of their texting sprees, that he had an affinity for heartthrob romance movies. Naturally, Leo found it only fitting to pick one out for tonight.

He pops the bread into the oven to be toasted, and thinks on whether Jim will want to stay over tonight or not. Leo hopes he does. Even if Jim isn’t in the mood for sex, Leo just wants his company and bright presence around his home.

A house this size gets lonely when it’s only him. Although Joanna brings some excitement to the house every other week, the weeks she’s not here make it seem empty and boring. Jim, though, could light up the city with his megawatt smile and shining disposition.

As he shuts the oven, the doorbell chimes, and Leo bites at his lower lip as he zips through the family room and rushes to the front door. He takes half a second to glance into the hallway mirror. He’s wearing a maroon long-sleeved tee, and a casual pair of jeans. Jim is probably wearing whatever he had on for class, and Leo just wants this to be casual and easy. He did the whole 5-star, suit and tie thing with Joce, and it’s nice, sure, but he feels like it puts too much strain on everything. Here, Leo can be himself and can be relaxed, and hopes that Jim will feel the same way.

He rips open the front door and sees Jim, who blinks at him before smiling wide. “Hey.” He greets, and Leo notices a backpack slung over his shoulder. Which means that Jim either came from studying, or straight from class, or maybe he plans to stay over. Leo hopes it’s the last one.

“Hey, darlin’.” Leo croons and delights in watching Jim fidget at the pet name. “Come on in. I’ve got food going.” He tells him and steps to the side to let Jim in. Jim’s eyes dart just about everywhere they can, taking it all in, he supposes.

Leo lets the front door swing closed behind him. He catches Jim’s arm as he takes another step and turns him around. Jim lets him pull him close, sliding his hand down his arm to take his hand. They’re face to face now, and Leo can see the nervousness in Jim’s eyes. He smiles, tilting his head down that singular inch they’re separated by and bumping the end of his nose to Jim’s. He watches carefully as Jim’s face softens and he bites at his lips with a smile.

He opts for giving Jim a kiss on the cheek, instead of the lips. If Jim is nervous or uncomfortable, he’d rather not kiss him until Jim is completely at ease. He gives Jim a tug by the hand and leads him down the hall. “Tell me about your day. Classes alright?” He inquires, as he brings Jim into the family room. “You can set your stuff down, wherever.” He comments. He gives Jim’s hand a squeeze before walking over to the kitchen.

“Class was good. Passed a quiz in trig, and now have a report to write for my English mid-term grade.” Jim recalled. Leo watches as he drops his backpack down next to the dark, leather sectional. Jim is looking around curiously, and looks up at the two-story ceiling and the lights that dangle over the family room.

Jim’s hand passes over one of the plush throw blankets on the back of the couch, and then over the thin table that is pressed against the main back of the couch. Leo glances between Jim’s face and the pictures on the table. There is a picture of him and Joanna from last summer, a picture of his mother and his late father with him at his med school graduation, and a picture of Leo and his sister on either side one of his momma’s prize stallions, _Bad Break._ That picture was taken a few years back, during Bad’s first year of retirement. Leo had his arm slung around the horse’s neck, and Donna had her face pressed against his cheek. That damn spoiled horse looked more pleased than a cat in a hen house.

Jim looks over at him, as Leo moves to check on their food, before he walks into the kitchen. He seats himself at one of the stools in front of the island, he continues with telling Leo about his day. “Then, I went to my mandatory econ class. Where the professor told everyone, we needed to buy a textbook and workbook for the class, when in the beginning they told us it didn’t require it, so that’s shit. I’ve been at Nyota’s studying since the end of that class, and she dropped me off over here.”

“Hm. How is Nyota doing? I haven’t seen her since ah- the night I asked you out, I suppose.” Leo questions and Jim nods.

“She’s her usual self, being glorious and amazing as always.” Jim informs him, and then frowns, “But I think she has a crush on my roommate.” He grumbles. “Who still acts like a total asshole to me, just so you know.”

Leo smiles and shakes his head, “He probably just jealous of that pretty face and big brain o’yours, sunshine.” Leo states, and Jim rolls his eyes, but can’t hide the way his face reddens. Leo takes pity on him and doesn’t linger on dishing out compliments (though he’s sure he could sweet talk Jim all day, if asked). “You want something to drink?”

Jim brightens up in his seat and beams his (gorgeous) smile in Leo’s direction. “Yes, please.” He trills.

He decides that Jim’s smile could drive a man crazy if stared at for too long, as he pulls his gaze away. He opens the door to the wine cooler, that’s nestled into the lower cabinetry. He looks over the various bottles and goes with something he knows is good, but also has a low alcohol content. He definitely doesn’t want to get drunk, and this way, even if Jim feels like drinking several glasses, he’d only be verging over tipsy. He wants to spend time with Jim, and later- if anything decides to initiate itself, he’d prefer a clear head while he makes Jim feel good.

He pours Jim and himself as glass of the red wine and sets the drink down in front of Jim. “Thank you.” Jim hums as he lifts the glass to his lips. Leo has to hold back from thinking about Jim’s plush lips, stained with red wine.

“Such nice manners.” Leo comments, wryly.

Jim smirks, “I can be good when I want to be.” He points out.

Leo leans his elbows on the island counter, “I’m sure you can, darlin’.” He drawls as Jim takes another sip from his glass.

“You know this seems very familiar.” Jim notes, “How does it feel to be the one serving drinks, instead of sitting back and flirting with the bartender?”

A grin crosses Leo’s face, “Sweetheart, obviously I can flirt from this side of the bar just as well as I can from that side.” He proclaims, dropping his voice low and putting it on heavy, just for effect.

Jim purses his lips for just a moment. “Well,” he starts, “I think you should come to this side of the bar and give me a proper welcome, then… Please.” He purrs.

Who is Leo to object such a polite request? He pushes off from the counter and walks around the island. Jim has turned around on the stool, and Leo situates himself between his legs. Jim is grinning softly, and Leo brings his hand up to frame that pretty smile before pulling Jim’s lips towards his.

Leo chases the taste of wine on Jim’s lips with a curious tongue across the roof of his mouth. Jim is on the edge of the barstool and Leo isn’t quite sure if Jim scooted forward or if Leo’s firm grip on his thigh pulled him there.

Jim sighs into his mouth, his hands resting gently on Leo’s lower abdomen, his fingers trailing at his shirt and hitting the top of his belt. Leo feels like he could stand here and neck with Jim for hours on end, like they’re teenagers making out in a car. When Jim’s teeth scrape his upper lip, Leo growls in frustration, using his hand to tilt Jim’s head the way he wants.

Of course, as luck would have it, Leo’s timer starts to go off on his phone. Leo pulls away, but Jim chases his lips, and Leo presses a firm kiss to his mouth. “I gotta get the food.” Leo murmurs but he’s distracted by the well-kissed look on Jim’s face. He swipes his tongue over his lip and can’t help but softly lick into Jim’s mouth again. He pulls back, as his phone’s alarm keeps dinging obnoxiously. “Damn.” He breathes out, and kisses Jim again, just for the hell of it. “I could do that all night, darlin’.” He whispers before Jim smiles.

“Go get the food, I’m starving.” Jim suggests with a grin, pushing his chest and Leo sighs.

 

 

 

They’re curled up on the sectional, not quite like how they were at the planetarium. Leo is lounging against the arm of the couch, one of his legs stretched out, and the other dangling off the edge. Jim, has made himself comfortable by using Leo as his personal cushion. He has his head leaning back against Leo’s chest, just at the height to where when Leo moves his head, his cheek or nose is always brushing soft blonde hair. Leo has one arm wrapped around him, his fingers resting against Jim’s stomach, and he loves feeling Jim’s movements as he laughs at the movie.

Jim has also occupied his other hand by wrapping his fingers around it, and constantly fidgeting. Sometimes he’ll thread his fingers through Leo’s, but he always returns to flipping Leo’s hand over, or flexing and bending Leo’s fingers for him. Leo’s not sure Jim is even aware of what he’s doing.

The only light is coming from the tv and a small lamp on the end table behind Leo. Leo had turned off the overhead lights of the family room before they settled for the movie, and lowered the kitchen lights to the dimmest setting

The movie is at sort of a lull point. It’s the part of the classic rom-com structure where the two unlikely partners find themselves accidentally falling for the other one. Jim tilts his head back, to that the top of his head is pressed against Leo’s chest, and he’s looking up at him. He grins up at Leo, goofy and endearing. Leo smiles at him and drops his head to press his lips to Jim’s forehead briefly. He leans back just in time to catch the fluttering of Jim’s eyes.

“So.” Jim breaks the silence between them, talking quietly, as though they were in a movie theater and not in Leo’s home. He sits up, shifting to fit himself back against the arm Leo has wrapped around him. Moving obviously to be at a better vantage point for conversation. “I have a question.” Jim informs him.

“Ask away.” Leo tells him, watching the shadows of the TV light play off Jim’s face.

Jim glances down, still fidgeting with Leo’s hand. He slots his fingers in between Leo’s, his free hand trailing across their knuckles. “So. Well. This is going to sound terrible, no matter how I put it, so.” He sighs, “You live in this huge house, and I know you have your daughter here every other week. But… why get something so… large… when it’s just you half of the time?” He asks, hesitantly.

Leo grins and shakes his head, “Leftovers from the divorce, honestly. We bought this huge house with the idea that my family and her family would be here all the time, and that we’d have kids and the like… Joce didn’t want it, because she was going to get married and buy a house with Clay, so I took it. Already paid for it, might as well get some use out of it, y’know?” He explains, shrugging.

Jim nods, his face scrunched in thought. “That makes sense.” Jim comments, squeezing his hand. “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

A frown crosses over Leo’s face for a millisecond, “Sometimes.” He admits, but shakes the thought away. He looks down at Jim, “It’s not now, though.” He says quietly and Jim smiles.

“Well, I would hope not.” He replies, teasing. “Since I’m here.”

Leo’s eyes scan over Jim’s face, before he decides to bite the bullet. Pursing his lips as he musters up some courage. “Well… I would hope that you decide to keep coming here.” He breathes out.

The smile on Jim’s face slowly fades, but his eyes hold that same twinkle of amusement. “I think you’ll have to worry about trying to keep me away.” Jim jokes, softly.

As much as that soothes Leo’s nerves, he can tell that there’s some underlying anxiety in Jim’s statement. Some worry that perhaps Jim will be too much, too fast, but Leo isn’t concerned at all. In a perfect world, he would have Jim with him all the time. The kid is too perfect to have insecurities about how Leo feels about him.

He shakes his head, “I don’t want to keep you away.” He says, his voice serious. Jim’s eyes lose the teasing sparkle they held, and he bites at the side of his lip. Leo strokes a hand up his side and sighs. “I don’t know about you, Jim, but I… really like you, and m’not looking for anything short-term. I’m too old to mess around like that.” He explains, and smiles softly as Jim rolls his eyes at the last sentence. Leo pinches his side and Jim twists away from his hand and closer towards his chest.

Jim flicks him on the cheek and Leo chuckles. “Anyways,” He continues, “I know this is only our second date, but I just want you to know that I’m serious about you. I hope you’re serious about me, too, and just me.”

“I am.” Jim confirms, with a barely-there grin.

Leo breathes out in relief. “Good.” He whispers.

Jim uses a hand on his chest as leverage to connect their lips together. He drops Leo’s hand from his own in order to snake it around his neck. Leo takes this opportunity to pull Jim flush against him. The noise Jim makes in response is encouraging. They lazily make out, letting their hands roam freely in exploration. Leo takes his time in mapping the planes of Jim’s back from under his shirt. Brushing his nails against the dip of his spine, which elicits a fine shiver from Jim.

The movie is at the dramatic “will they/won’t they” scene, Leo notes, as Jim slinks down to start sucking kisses across his neck. Leo groans scrapes his teeth down his Adam’s apple. He can feel the stretch of Jim’s lips as he smiles.

Leo wedges his hands under the hem of Jim’s jeans and grabs two handfuls of his ass. He feels Jim’s hips twitch downwards as he squeezes, pressing his ass towards Leo’s welcoming hands, and his dick against Leo’s thigh. Jim’s lips trail as far as the neck of Leo’s tee will let them, and he pulls down the fabric to mouth at his collarbones.

With a _pop_ Jim pulls his lips off of Leo’s skin. He looks up at Leo with those big, blue eyes, before he smacks a quick kiss to his lips. Leo watches as Jim slides down a bit further, which means Leo’s grip on his ass is dislodged. Jim takes the hem of his shirt in one hand, and pushes it up over his stomach and then over his chest.

Jim continues his oral assault on Leo’s body, starting with the center of his chest. He licks at Leo’s nipples, and plays for a while, seeing what Leo likes best and what sounds come out of his mouth. His path moves downwards, his tongue dipping in Leo’s bellybutton briefly. It’s at this point where Jim grabs Leo’s thigh from where it’s laying on the couch, and pull it down off from the couch as Jim gracefully slips onto the floor.

His knees hit the hardwood with a dull thud, and Leo sucks in a breath. Jim is watching his face, and smiles while he runs his hands over Leo’s jean covered thighs. Leo runs his tongue over his lips at the sight of him. He’s gorgeous, and Leo can’t resist. He reaches a hand down to cup Jim’s cheek, nudging his thumb over his kiss-used lips. Jim retaliates by pressing his tongue against the pad of his thumb.

Leo moves his hand to stroke through Jim’s hair, and stares at the way Jim leans into the touch like a cat who’s eager to be petted. Jim’s hands smooth up his thighs and expertly undo the button and zipper on his jeans. Leo’s not ashamed about the flare of jealousy that rips through him at the thought of other people who have been with Jim.

Jim tugs at the hem of his jeans, leaning down to where his breath fans over Leo’s erection through his underwear. Jim looks up at him through thick eyelashes, “Shit, you’re so pretty.” Leo curses, under his breath.

A pleased smirk washes over Jim’s face, as his fingers slip under the waistband of Leo’s briefs. “If I’m pretty now; I wonder what you’ll think I look like with your cock in my mouth.” Jim ponders, his voice low.

Leo sucks in a breath, a huff of laughter passing through his lips. Jim’s words made his heart race with anticipation. He brushes off any nerves he has, “Darlin’,” He starts. “Y’wouldn’t be anything less than gorgeous.”

He watches as Jim’s face flushes a healthy pink, and his eyes dart away. Jim pulls Leo’s underwear down enough to let his cock out. Leo let’s out a string of curses as Jim takes him in hand and licks up from the base. Jim takes his time, licking and sucking up and down the sides of his cock with finesse. Leo’s hips stutter as Jim sucks underneath the head of his dick, lazily pumping his hand.

Jim glances up at him as he pulls away, still stroking him with his hand. Leo can’t help but think how beautiful and at ease Jim is here on his knees for him. Leo’s thoughts are abruptly caught off with a groan as he’s swallowed down to the hilt. Jim pulls his head back as he sucks with all his might. He spends some time using his tongue to lick up any traces of pre-cum from Leo’s slit.

He pulls off of Leo’s cock and his lips are shiny, Leo wants to drag him up and kiss the hell out of him. He doesn’t get a chance to, though, because Jim is slipping his cock back into his mouth and sets up a steady pace. His hand resting on Leo’s stomach, his fingers flexing as he concentrates. He takes sneak peaks at Leo every once and a while, before his eyes flutter shut.

Jim’s mouth is hot and wet, and he knows just how to get the right suction. Leo’s always had a bit of trouble keeping his thoughts to himself when having sex. Which is why when Jim’s tongue flicks across the underside of his cock, Leo starts to tell him just how amazing he really is.

“God, sweetheart, you feel like you were made to be on your knees for me.” Leo murmurs and Jim hums around his dick, the blush from earlier returning.

Leo groans at the vibrations as Jim takes him into his throat. Jim pulls off of his cock for a second, still jacking him with one hand, before sliding back down, determinedly burying his nose into Leo’s pubes. “Shit-“ Leo comments, eloquently. Jim’s tongue is flexing against his dick, his throat working around him, and he’s so, so _good_.

As Jim starts to pull off again, Leo tells him so. “So good, baby. You take cock so well.” Jim’s face goes absolutely scarlet, as he sets up a steady pace once more.

When he sucks particularly hard, Leo’s hips buck up into his mouth. He’s about to apologize but Jim whimpers around his dick, and Jim’s hand moves off his stomach to palm at his own hard on. Jim pulls off of his cock, looking up at him. Leo’s fingers creep into Jim’s hair, scratching against the scalp. “You-“

“You can fuck my face. If you want.” Jim cuts him off, “I want you to.” He adds, grinding his hips into his own hand.

Leo suppresses a shudder as he tightens his fingers in Jim’s hair. Jim leans into the tug, his breath stuttering. Leo let’s Jim guide his cock back into his mouth, and Leo slowly starts to thrust his hips up into Jim’s mouth. Jim looks up at him and sucks harder, and Leo pushes his cock in deeper. “Fuck. Good. Good boy. So perfect.”

He slows it back down for a moment, in order to pull Jim down on his cock, burying it into his throat. Jim’s face is rosy and now he’s taken his own cock out in order to jerk himself off. He is a sight to behold, and Leo doesn’t hold back as he thrusts past those sinful lips. Jim is thoroughly enjoying himself, tilting his head into the fingers in his hair and letting Leo guide him this way and that. Leo knows he’s about to come and tries to let Jim know, but Jim only seems to be spurred on. He wrenches Leo’s orgasm out of him with a flick of his tongue and hollowed cheeks.

His grip in Jim’s hair tightens so much that he almost feels bad about it, as he shoots down Jim’s throat. Jim swallows around him and huffs out a breath as soon as Leo releases his grip. Jim licks his lips and his hand speeds up on his cock. His lips are red and puffy, and Leo has never seen anything better. He slides off of the couch and onto his knees, easing Jim back onto the floor. He takes Jim’s dick in his hand and jerks him off, as he presses their lips together and seeks out the taste of his own come in Jim’s mouth.

Jim groans and digs his fingers into Leo’s sides as he comes, making a mess of Leo’s hand and Jim’s shirt. Leo strokes him through it, pulling away from Jim’s lips and peppering kisses across his cheeks, nose, and chin. Jim grins and Leo kisses his smile with his own.

They lay on the floor and exchange kisses until Leo suggests they move elsewhere. They strip out of their clothes once they hit the bedroom, where they lounge and continue to make out. That is, until Leo decides to suck his brains out through his cock while two skilled fingers nail his prostate over and over. Leo comes while rutting into Jim’s hip with Jim’s hands carding through his hair. They crawl under the covers together and promptly pass out. It’s probably the best date either of them have ever been on.

 

 

 

“Jim, sweetheart.” Jim hears and hums in response, still floating between being awake and asleep. He feels himself nod off for a second before he feels a hand stroke up his side; fingers ticking his stomach. “Hate to wake you, darlin’, but I thought you’d like to shower.” Jim cracks an eye open, and peers at Leo through his lashes. When lips brush against his cheek he smells mint toothpaste and shampoo.

He pouts, and feels the hand on his side squeeze his waist. “You showered without me.” He murmurs, “S’no fun alone.” He complains, but he can’t keep the smile off of his face.

Bones grins back at him, “Maybe next time, then.”

“Promise?” Jim asks, smirking, turning over on his stomach to stretch.

He hears a low noise from Bones and smiles into the pillow. The hand that was stroking his waist is now traveling across his lower back, stopping just past the swell of his ass. Lips press against the side of his neck and down his shoulder. “Promise.” Leo drawls and kisses the side of his head before retreating completely. “I put out an extra toothbrush for you, if you want it.” He tells him, “I’m goin’ to go scrounge up some breakfast for us.”

Jim gives him a sleepy smile in response, and hears the bedroom door shut. He pulls himself out of bed, feeling loose-limbed and happy. He goes into the bathroom, and starts up the water for the shower, which turns warm quickly. He takes his time to wash up, scrubbing the dried semen off of his hip. He washes his hair with a goofy smile on his face, excited to be able to smell like Bones for the rest of the day.

He gets out of the shower and towels off before brushing his teeth. He keeps the towel wrapped around his waist as he leaves the bathroom. Bones is back in his bedroom, fully dressed, much to Jim’s disappointment. He’s wearing a dark blue button up, tucked into slim-fitting, black slacks; Jim wishes that school and jobs didn’t exist so that he could spend all day looking at him.

Leo turns his head to see him and his face goes all soft. And Jim is struck with such strong feelings he can barely breathe. They’ve known each other for only a little over a month, and this was only their second date. There is no way, Jim thinks, that this world-consuming feeling could happen so fast. Somewhere in his cynical brain, he knows that this feeling won’t last forever. That if _this_ keeps continuing, the happy-touchy-sexy-infatuation phase will pass, like all of his friends have said it has for them. Jim hasn’t ever made it that far before, and Bones is older than him, more experienced, and Jim is just… Jim. There’s no way that someone like Bones will stay interested long enough to get to the actual relationship aspects of a relationship.

But, Jim doesn’t mind to soak up all of the attention from Bones that he can while he still thinks Jim is interesting.

Bones has stepped over to Jim and strokes his hands up from Jim’s waist, to cup the sides of his neck. Jim grins up at him before Bones kisses him firmly. “Good morning.” Jim mumbles into his mouth. Bones sneaks a hand around his back to pull him close. Jim keeps his hands on Bones’ arms, not wanting to mess up his wrinkle-free shirt. Speaking of which. “You made me come on my shirt last night. This means I’m going to have to steal one from you.” Jim whispers.

“Go right on ahead, darlin’.” Bones laughs, but there’s a distinctly pleased look in his eye. “Whenever you’re done rampagin’ through my closet, feel free to meet me in the kitchen.” He says, before sneaking in one more kiss.

Jim watches as Leo walks out of his bedroom and lets out a far too dreamy-sounding sigh. He shifts onto one hip and looks around, spotting his jeans on the floor and snatching them up. He gets dressed quickly and makes sure he picks up all his things out of Bones’ floor. He takes his time picking out what shirt he’s going to borrow; picking out a faded green tee, that has a worn-out print on the front.

He leaves the bedroom and makes a quick stop in the family room to put his shirt from last night in his backpack. He looks across the room at Bones, who is facing the fridge, pulling out what looks like a bottle of orange juice. Jim looks across the counter, where several things are laid out. Slices of wheat toast are on plates, surrounded by several fruits, Nutella, peanut butter, and what looks like a bag of chocolate chips.

After Jim seats himself on a stool, Bones makes him a cup of coffee and they both make their own little personalized toast. It’s domestic and they trade grins with mouthfuls of peanut butter and fruit; Jim loves it.

He has a feeling that Bones loves it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I was going to add more to this, but jeez. For the life of me, I just couldn't? Maybe fate wanted me to end this chapter right here. It's only like 400 words shorter than what I originally planned but, meh. Lemme know what you think about the smut? I'll definitely add more smut as we go along. My life has been pretty shit lately, so sorry for such a late update. Also, I have fallen into a new fandom? And it's starting to consume my life??? And never before have a had two fandoms I get obsessed over?? So that's new? Um... Still love Star Trek tho. Hope you guys have had a good Feb. I am finally a legally adult as of V-day, woot, woot. Anyways, thank you so much for the support over tumblr the past month or so. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for the read.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! I did it! Isn't this great? This gave me an immense amount of joy to write! I only meant for it be 3k words, but Leo and Jim had other plans for me, obviously. Just like every McKirk I write. It seems they just have minds of their own. Anyways, I have this one all planned out. And I'm hoping updates will come once every 2 weeks? Hopefully sooner, depending on how long it takes me. I wrote this in a spiffy 3 days, so, who knows! Let me know what you think! Write me a full essay if you want! I'd love it! I'm really proud of this one, and I've never written such hard-core flirting in my LIFE. Anyways, Leo is my sweet southern flirtation machine, and Jim is my brilliant, pretty boy. I always love a good kudos and comment. And... as always... thanks for the read!!! 
> 
> Talk to me about Leo and dogs on Tumblr @: https://needles-and-ink.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edit: Aye. I realized I never clarified on the age difference in this one. It's nothing major. Leo is 30 going on 31 and Jimothy is 22. So it's only 8 years, which is two more than what is canon in AOS. So. Thanks Guest comment for reminding me I forgot to mention that!


End file.
